


Vins.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если ты купил собаку, чтобы забыть о бывшем, а она сводит тебя с ним?<br/>AU, в котором Гарри отчаялся и завёл собаку, а Луи по глупости расстался с лучшим парнем на свете</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vins.

Винс: http://prosobak.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/a9f46cf500e5714785e358d0d2c96c5d.jpg

 

– Винс, ко мне, – Гарри подозвал собаку, садясь на корточки.

Черный ротвейлер, высунув язык, подбежал к хозяину, сбивая его с ног.

Гарри засмеялся, пытаясь сбросить с себя собаку, и скрыться от шершавого языка, облизывающего его лицо.

С появлением Винса его жизнь кардинально изменилась. После расставания с Луи Гарри был в отчаянии. Он не знал, что делать дальше, ведь Луи был смыслом его жизни. Они проводили всё время вместе, ходили на свидания, целовались и смеялись. Они были вместе постоянно, но это кончилось. Ему пришлось вставать на ноги и учиться заново жить. Без Луи. Это заняло много времени, но он смог. И он нашёл своё утешение в маленьком щенке, который стал сейчас большой собакой.

– Хочешь прогуляться? – Гарри почесал собаку за ухом.

Винс залаял, и Стайлс принял это в качестве соглашения. Он забежал в дом, доставая поводок. Винс послушно ждал его во дворе. Он терпел, не издавая ни звука, когда Гарри задел его ухо, надевая поводок ему на шею. 

Когда они оба были готовы, Гарри взял веревку от поводка и открыл ворота, направляясь в ближайший парк. Они прогуливались почти час, иногда останавливаясь, потому что дети просили погладить Винса, на что Гарри улыбался, позволяя им сделать это. 

 

***

 

Винс громко залаял, привлекая Гарри. Кудрявый посмотрел на собаку, но та вглядывалась куда-то далеко, не обращая внимания на своего хозяина. Внезапно ротвейлер дернулся, пытаясь вырваться. Гарри крепко вцепился в поводок, но ротвейлер пытался бежать, несмотря на попытки Стайлса его остановить. Это был первый раз, когда Винс полностью игнорировал Гарри. Собака дернулась слишком сильно и вырвала поводок из руки кудрявого, натирая её. Винс оглянулся, и, рыча, убежал куда-то в кусты. Гарри растерялся и почти минуту стоял, не зная, что делать. Когда он пришёл в себя, он побежал за кусты, но собаки уже там не было. 

Гарри не знал, что делать. Он просто смотрел на пустой парк, по которому они с Винсом гуляли несколько минут назад. Ротвейлер был всегда очень послушным, и Гарри не понимал, что случилось сегодня. В груди разрасталась обида, потому что единственное существо, которое было с ним после тяжелого периода в его жизни, исчезло неизвестно куда.

Гарри качнул головой и встал с коленей, чтобы обойти парк и спросить у прохожих, не видели ли они его собаку. Гарри нужен Винс, и он собирается найти его любой ценой, потому что без его любимой собаки, дыра грусти вновь его засосет.

 

***

 

Распросы оказались тщетны. Никто не видел собаку, которая бесследно убежала от своего хозяина. Сказать, что Гарри расстроен – ничего не сказать. Он в отчаянии. Стайлс не понял, как получилось, что Винс убежал от него, бросил. "Так же как и Луи", – проносится в голове. Возможно, Гарри настолько безнадежен, что даже собака решила его кинуть. 

Стайлс встал со скамейки, на которой сидел последние десять минут, и пошёл домой, чтобы сделать листовки. Он надеялся, что сможет найти Винса. Потому что без него он будет разбит, снова.

 

***

 

Луи прогуливался по парку поздно вечером, потому что ему было скучно. C тех пор, как они с Гарри расстались, Луи было нечего делать. Он раскис и жалел, что бросил его, но тогда он не видел другого выхода, потому что думал, что Гарри достоин самого лучшего. Не такого, как Луи.

Томлинсон услышал собачий лай и вздрогнул. Он совсем не хотел сталкиваться со злой собакой в безлюдном парке, совсем нет. Звук становился громче, и Луи попытался спрятаться в своём пальто, что было бесполезно. За кустами послышался шорох, и из них высунулась собачья морда. Глаза-бусинки сразу же нашли Луи и впились в него взглядом. Томлинсон вздрогнул, и собака побежала прямо к нему. Он застыл, смотря, как на него несется большое, как он думал, чудовище. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, собака прыгнула на него и принялась лизать лицо. Луи попытался спихнуть её с себя, что у него, к счастью, получилось. Собака остановилась и посмотрела на него, высунув язык и тяжело дыша.

Луи поднял взгляд и замер. Ротвейлер. Как Гарри мечтал. Черный, с коричневыми пятнами. В точности, какого хотел его бывший парень.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Луи у собаки, надеясь на ответ.

Но она молчала. Луи вздохнул и подошел к ротвейлеру. Он потянулся к его ошейнику, пытаясь прочитать имя. "Винс".

– Ну что, Винс, пойдем ко мне? – спросил Луи, беря собаку за поводок и уводя в сторону выхода. 

 

***

 

Гарри развешивал листовки в метро, клал их на стекла машин. Да везде. Он так горел мыслью найти Винса, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Он надеялся, что найдёт свою собаку, и они снова заживут вместе. Как и раньше.

Гарри вернулся домой ночью, когда луна уже в полную силу светила, а звёзды рассыпались по небу.

 

***

 

– Гарри, посмотри на это. Как красиво, – Луи лежал на траве, подняв глаза к небу.

– Почему ты так восхищаешься звёздами каждый раз? – Гарри прижимался к нему, обнимая руками талию и иногда целуя открытую шею, на что Луи хихикал, целуя его в губы.

– Потому что они прекрасны. Как и ты.

 

***

 

– Луи, давай же, – хныкал Гарри, пытаясь схватиться за своего парня.

– Сейчас, малыш, потерпи? – шептал, Луи, ища презерватив.

– Да хватит, блять, искать его. Мы можем сделать это без него, – рычал Гарри, хватая руки Луи.

– Ты уверен?

– Да, я доверяю тебе, – Гарри поцеловал Луи, обнимая ногами за талию.

Луи устроился удобнее, входя в Гарри. Он целовал его, стараясь отвлечь от боли, оставляя засосы на шее. 

Их секс всегда был чувственным и нежным, и обоим это нравилось. Гарри полностью доверял Луи, поэтому позволил ему сделать это. Он знал, что всё будет хорошо.

Луи вошел до конца так плавно, что Гарри почти не заметил, отвлечённый тем, как тонкие губы засасывают его шею, а язык зализывает места укуса. Луи толкнулся, и Гарри застонал от удовольствия, разлившегося по телу. Его ноги все ещё держались за талию Луи, а руки впились в кожу на спине, слегка царапая её. Луи толкался в него, стонал и держал за руки, следя за тем, чтобы Гарри не коснулся себя. 

– Луи, я скоро, – сбито сказал Гарри.

– Давай, малыш, сделай это для меня, – прошептал Луи, ещё раз попадая по простате.

Гарри излился, а следом за ним Луи кончил в него, бессильно падая на кровать, обнимая Гарри.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш, – прошептал Луи, и они всю ночь смотрели на звёзды, целуясь.

 

***

 

Эти воспоминания мучали Гарри каждый раз, когда звёзды на небе были слишком яркими. Луи всегда был неравнодушен к ним. Он считал звёзды чем-то невообразимо волшебным, пытаясь показать их магию Гарри. Но кудрявый не мог обращать внимания на звёзды, когда перед ним была его собственная звезда.

Стайлс принял душ и лёг в кровать, надеясь, что завтра он уже встретится со своей собакой, которая отвлечёт его от мыслей о Луи.

 

***  
Прошло два дня.

 

Луи, нехотя, вышел на улицу, держа поводок в руке. Он не собирался сегодня идти на прогулку, но, видимо, Винс думал по-другому. Он выл и скулил, пока Луи, наконец, не надел на него поводок и не вывел на улицу. 

Солнце ярко светило в глаза, а Луи хотел обратно в кровать, но Винс упёрся, не желая идти назад. Ему пришлось всё же пойти к парку, где он и встретил ротвейлера.

Они приближались ко входу, когда Луи увидел лист на столбе возле парка. Он подошёл поближе, и что-то рухнуло в нём. На листе было фото Винса и номер хозяина, который, похоже, хотел вернуть свою собаку. Луи был расстроен, и он не хотел возвращать собаку, которая скрашивала его одиночество. 

Луи пробовал встречаться с несколькими парнями после Гарри, но это было бесполезно, потому что все его мысли были заняты только кудрявым парнем. И всё было так же, но в какой-то момент появился Винс, и мысли о Гарри всплывали намного реже, потому что Луи отдавал всё внимание собаке. А сейчас получается, что он должен просто вернуть её. Это несправедливо.

Луи сохранил номер, написанный на объявлении, и пошёл в парк, чтобы всё-таки выгулять Винса.

Они гуляли около десяти минут, и Луи решил позвонить хозяину ротвейлера, хотя желания делать это у него совсем не было. Гудки шли совсем недолго, и из трубки послышался смутно знакомый голос.

– Алло?

– Здравствуйте, я звоню по объявлению о пропаже. Вы хозяин Винса? – спросил Луи, надеясь, что ошибся номером, потому что возвращать собаку не хотелось.

– Что? Вы нашли Винса? Господи, спасибо, – воскликнули на том конце трубки. – Где мы можем встретиться? Я хочу увидеть моего Винса.

– Я сейчас в парке. Вы можете прийти сюда? – тихо ответил Луи.

– Да, конечно, я буду через пять минут, – оживленно сказал голос, и зазвучали гудки.

– Ну что, Винс, пора прощаться?

 

***

 

Гарри не верил, что он, наконец, сможет увидеть Винса. Он так скучал по нему. Кудрявый подошёл к парку и не поверил своим глазам. Прямо возле входа стояла его собака, высунув язык, а гладил Винса Луи. Сердце упало куда-то в живот.

Луи смеялся, а вокруг его глаз залегла паутинка морщинок. Когда Луи по-настоящему улыбался, морщинки всегда появлялись. Винс пытался облизнуть лицо Луи, а тот уворачивался, поднимая голову. Луи посмотрел вперёд, и его глаза нашли Гарри. Улыбка пропала с лица, а глаза расширились. Гарри засунул руки в карманы и подошёл к нему. Винс, увидев Стайлса, подбежал к нему, прыгая. 

– Решил сбежать от меня, засранец? – Гарри улыбнулся, хватая ротвейлера за лапы.

Винс лизнул его нос, а Гарри засмеялся, потирая его. Он опустил собаку и повернулся к Луи.

– Спасибо, Луи, – он улыбнулся парню.

– Так... - Луи всё ещё был растерян, – это твоя собака?

– Как видишь. Где ты его нашёл? – спросил Гарри.

– В парке, поздно вечером. Я гулял там, а он выскочил и навалился на меня, – Луи слегка улыбнулся, вспоминая встречу с ротвейлером. – Я думал, что он съест меня.

– Ох, ещё раз спасибо, Лу, – от прозвища у Томлинсона защемило в груди. Гарри называл его так, когда они были вместе.

Когда Луи только увидел Гарри возле парка, такого прекрасного и идеального, он понял, какую ошибку совершил, бросив его. Он знал это и тогда, но был одержим тем, что хотел сделать жизнь Гарри самой лучшей, думая, что он не достоин Гарри; упуская своё счастье и запирая слёзы в груди. И сейчас, видя, как Гарри уходит, он не собирался совершать ту же ошибку, снова отпускать свою любовь.

– Гарри, стой, – крикнул Луи, когда Винс и кудрявый уже стояли возле дороги.

Стайлс повернулся и увидел, что Луи бежал к ним. Он открыл рот, чтобы попросить его остановиться, когда Луи уже прижался вплотную к нему, обнимая за шею. Он был растерян, но в его животе снова проснулось то самое чувство, которое возникало только, когда Луи был рядом. Гарри обвил руками его талию, и они стояли так несколько секунд, дыша в шею друг друга, пока Винс не залаял.

Луи убрал руки с шеи Гарри, кладя их ему на плечи. Голубые глаза бегали по родному лицу, вспоминая каждую деталь.

– Гарри, прости меня. Я совершил ошибку, когда бросил тебя. Я так боялся, что не подхожу тебе, что ты скоро бросишь меня, что не выдержал и сорвался тогда. Я думал, что делаю всё правильно, но осознал, что то не так, только когда стало слишком поздно. Прости меня, – проговорил Луи, смотря в зелёные глаза.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Луи только что сказал ему, что бросил его, потому что считал себя недостойным Гарри. Стайлс никогда не слышал ничего смешнее. Он улыбнулся, а затем залился смехом, заставляя глаза Луи расшириться.

– Ты идиот, Луи, – смеясь, сказал Гарри, притягивая голубоглазого к себе.

Гарри накрыл своими пухлыми губами тонкие губы Луи, чувствуя их сладкий вкус. Он никогда не мог понять, что это, но было очень сладко. Луи закрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, а Гарри зубами оттянул его нижнюю губу, прикусывая её, запуская свой язык в рот Луи.

Ротвейлер, возмущённый тем, что на него не обращают внимания, залаял.

– Заткнись, Винс, – сказал Гарри собаке и снова поцеловал Луи.  



End file.
